A Trip Goes A Long Way
by inuyash and kagome 4ever
Summary: kagome left the country bcuz of her bf inu. to go stay with her granma n pa but wat she didnt know is that inu's parents kno them and are stay with he rfo ra couple months...n here she is not gd at sumeries
1. Chapter 1

-1A TRIP GOES A LONG WAY...

Friday, June 12, 2009

6:46 PM

Chapter One (Arrival)

Kagome had just arrived at her Aunt's house in America from Japan, she had moved there with her sister Sayota. Kagome hadn't move there just because her parents had died in a car accident a month ago...but because of her former boyfriend, Inuyasha...well it started six months ago, when Kikyo, her so called friend, her slutty look alike sister she never had, slept with him. How could he? How could she? How could they?. Each story had its own end, she said he came onto her practically seducing her and how could she say no, he was tempting...and he said she forced him to...but it didn't end there. He slept with her again and before she knew it they were going steady. Inuyasha was the hottest guy in Shikon High and just to make Kagome feel like the bottom of the shit hole, whenever she tried to talk to him, he'd called her a whore, telling guys she was sleeping around judging by the body she had. She was now lost, she had now where to go, that's why she came here. To start over. New.

'Kagome, Sayota , I've missed you so much, did you guys have a good trip?' cooed her aunt.'

'Aunt Kaguya!' ( Sayota is 15 and Kagome is 16+ just to let you ppl know) Kagome and Sayota said in union. They exchange hugs and kisses.

'Where's Uncle?' asked Sayato.

'He's out of town hell be back tonight though, come in, make yourself at home'

'The place looks so different since the last time we came with our..our...parents' Kagome started out in tears.

'I know Kagome, I know, come on I'll show you guys up to your room,' she said while putting her arms around them leading them up to their room. 'Unpack your stuff and them come down for dinner, it'll be ready in an hour.'

'Sis, isn't it awesome that we have our own rooms so cool huh?' Sayota said since her room was the first door on the right.

'Yea at home we had to share beds...'

'Come on Kag cheer up you came here to forget about him and accept mom's death. Its been hard on us all but you have to let go of at least some of the pain and hurt.'

'I think you actually right.'

'I always am' and her sister said and walked out of her room.

Kagome surveyed her room, it was exceptionally done it had a fluffy emerald green carpet, the windows were draped with green lace curtains the closet and the vanity was white and in one corner was a desk with a computer on it. Then her eyes met her bed it has a white sheet spread with a green comforter over it and it had the biggest teddy she'd ever seen, on it. She was in awe.

'Wow' was all she could say.

'You like it?' her aunt asked.

'How did you know green...' but before she could reply her aunt replied

'I guessed,' with a smile on her face she left the room.

Kagome finished unpacking in fifteen minutes flat. She decided to go and take a nap because tonight, her favourite uncle's going to be here...

'Hey Kags, dinner's ready...Aunty Kay told me to wake you up'

'Huh?'

BONNNNNNGGGG

'I'm up, I'm up already geez, do you have to do that every time?'

'Yup,' Sayota said with a smile.

'Kagome your Uncle called and said he can't make it for tonight but he'll be here tomorrow he's coming tomorrow night'

'What? Why?'

'Because he didn't finished the amount of work he had to do so he's taking an extra day but he said..while you were sleeping.. to look under your bed, he left something their for you he won't tell us what it is but he said its a surprise for you.,' her sister finished.

'Wow, really?'

'And another thing, Kagome, I forgot to tell you earlier, we'll be having some guests over tomorrow, also they'll be coming on the same flight as your Uncle and they'll be staying with us for a month or so.'

'Aunty Kaguya?' said Sayota.

'Yes'

'When will we be starting school? I can't wait.'

'I'm glad that you interested in school, not all students are,' she said with a chuckle, 'you'll start when our guest's arrive, she has a son about your age, so you guys will enter school the same time, is that okay?'

'Yea , we don't mind,' they said in union.

'Aunty,? Kagome and I will take turns at washing the dishes then our guest, you can relax,'

'Thank you, I now know why I fell in love with you girls, I hope you stay the same way,' she said as she got up from the chair, 'I have to go out if you want to take a walk in the park you can but no further ok?'

'Sayota, you'll wash the dishes today since you came up with the idea, he he, I gotta go do my afternoon run.'

'Sure , no prob, we'll change by weeks, k?'

'Yea'

Kagome changed into her blue track suit, long tight pants n a short-just-below-the-breast track top. She had her hair in a high pony tail and she attached her I pod to her waist and she was set. She grabbed a bottle out the fridge and hit the door.

'Bye Sayota,'

The park was only a two blocks away from the house. Kagome turned on her I pod and began to run, good girl gone bad was playing and she was humming to it.

W ITH INUYASHA IN TOK YO...

In the hallway in Shikon high...

'Hey man was sup,?' Miroku called.

'Nun man...have you seen Kagome for today?'

'Nahhh man...why do you still worry bout that bitch?

'Nun..I'm a God, I need to know these things...'

'Come on if you like the girl ...' Miroku didn't get to finish because Inuyasha stated in a monotonous devilish tone.

'I don't like the fucking bitch,' the bell rang signalling school was over.

'Hey lets go to the park this afternoon and its Friday,'

'Hey baby,' Kikyo came up to Inuyasha, in no time her hands were wrapped around his waist and her tongue was in his mouth, he replied to her just as fast and as quick as it started it finished, 'baby are you really leaving today,? I know I'll miss you...but I got to go later babes.'

'If she was my girlfriend I would a dump her already, bro,' Miroku continued, 'so you up for it?

'Yea, lets go.'

'Inuyasha, if I know you, which I do I would say that you have feelings for Kagome,' but Miroku got no answer.

'It's not just that, I'm leaving the country tonight for America.'

'You're what?' Miroku practically yelled, 'why didn't you say something before?'

'Shh..we're gonna attract a fucking crowd at that rate, dumbo.'

'Why din you tell me this?'

'Because I though I could argue my way out of it...but my mom jus brought up the date, she said the sooner the better,' Inuyasha continued, 'plus we're staying at her friends house for a whole god damn month.'

'And here I thought I though I was the only one.' Miroku said this manly to himself but Inuyasha's super hearing picked it up.

'Only one for what?'

'One who had the hots for Kagome...'

'What are you talking about ?' Inuyasha was now really confused.

'Ok...Inuyasha I'm going to be honest with you on this on, just don't kill me, I went with Kagome for a while after you two broke up.'

'You what?' Inuyasha said in a low but deadly tone but continued gradually getting louder, 'why you didn't tell me about this?'

'Two reasons, one because of your reaction to it and two, because Kagome needed a friend and she found it in boys...'

'Miroku did you touch her? Cause if you did I'm going to kill you...did you?' Miroku didn't answer he was thinking of how to say it to him so he won't blow up , the truth was that he only got to second base with her before she stopped him... But Inuyasha took that as a yes and picked up his bad and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(Best Friends)

Previously- Kagome had just arrived in America with her sister because her

parents died but the main reason was to escape from her

obnoxious jerk of a boyfriend. Now jogging alone in the park in

the setting sun closing to dark who or more off what will she

encounter?

*With Inuyasha….

Iuyasha was currently pissed off at Miroku for sleeping with

Kagome or so he thought and it was right after a quick make out

session Kikyo and telling Miroku he was leaving for America with

his parents. Find out what happens next?

'Inuyasha, are you finished packing hun?' Inuyasha's mother called looking up from the bottom of the stairs. Inuyasha now was in view-at the top of the stairs.

'Why do we have to move to fucking America?' he said under his breath but Izayo's super hearing picked it up.

'Don't talk to me like that young man.' Inuyasha wanted to know how she had heard him but brushed it off thinking that maybe his voice was louder that he thought.

'Talk to you how…_Mother ? _as a matter of fact fuck that and fuck you,' Iuyasha said, practically spitting out the word Mother.

'That's enough, young man,' Izayo marched up the stairs and placed on slap across her son's face. 'You will listen to me in this house. I am your Mother and if I say we're going to America-We are going to America.'

Inuyasha was shocked this was the first time his mother had every hit him; he didn't even know she had it in her to hit him. He eyed his mother, anger I his eyes, he nearly wanted to beat the shit out of his mother but it was his mother and he knew better than that to hit her. Inuyasha picked up the luggage he had in his and walked down the stairs without a second glance to his mother.

WITH KAGOME

Kagome was sitting on a chair in the park, she was dead beat exhausted from her running she really needed to start back extra fitness lessons .

'Hey.' A girl from next to her said. She was about the same height as Kagome only with long straight black hair, she was wearing long pants and a tank top. Kagome couldn't help but notice her boob size- they were probably a size 38. The girl took a seat next to Kagome.

'Hey'

'Hi, I'm Sango, what's your name?'

' Umm… Kagome' Kagome was careful not to give out to much information to a complete stranger.

'Oh, ok you're new in town am I right?'

'Yea. How'd you know?'

'Haha' Kagome though she had the prettiest laugh, 'well I jog everyday and today's the first time I've seen you and.. I know everybody in this town and I never saw you. Lol.'

'Yea lol, I have a tendency to say the IM's out like that , sorry'

'Nah, It's k,'

'So why did you come this part of New York?

'Umm…well my parents died and I came here to live with my aunt.'

'Oh. Ok, would you like to hang out sometime ?'

'Sure, no prob. How does tomorrow sound? Like around three?' Kagome asked as she looked at the time, 'Oh shit I have to go sorry, it was nice talking to you Sango, bye.' Kagome was back on her feet running towards home.

'Yea, that's good, bye Kagome.'

WITH MIROKU

Miroku was in his room deciding whether to go to New York but even if he did decide to go the hardest part would be convincing his parents, all Miroku really wanted to do was make sure Inuyasha and him were on same terms. Miroku thought that sometimes, despite Inuyasha's 'aggressive' all-time personality there were sometimes Inuyasha would give off a look that could kill -as though you be getting a straight right anytime then. Inuyasha was his friend and he just had to se things straight with him, the thought made him shudder, so Miroku applied for a job in New York-though he had no clue which part of New York Inuyasha would be.

'Mom!' Miroku yelled from his monotone colored room.

'Yes dear?' Miroku's mother appeared at his door in less than a minute and leaned against the door frame she had one of his jersey's in her hand.

'Umm… could I go to America? _Please_?'

'No,' Miroku's mother was about to leave…

'Mom hear me out on this one , please?'

'I'm listening.'

'I applied for a job there a few days ago and I got a reply back from them today and they said I'm qualified for the job, the interview's next week but they said if I'm available earlier I should tell them so they can make arrangements, so _please_, can I go?'

'Then if you promise to call me every week I allow you to go but if you don't I'm coming to get you,' she said with a small smile .

'Thank you _so_ much mom.'

'Hmmp, so when are you planning on leaving?'

'Tomorrow morning'

'Isn't that a bit too early?' she said while eyeing him suspiciously. '_Did he plan on leaving even if I didn't agree to it?' _she thought but she brushed it aside.

'The sooner, the better Mom.'

'Well then I'd better tell your father and you'd better start packing,' she said as she left the door.

Miroku immediately got out two suitcases from in his cupbourd and started to pack.

WITH UNCLE

(This is a phone conversation)

'Hello, Good night. Mrs. Takahashi?'

'Yes it's me, we are just about ready to leave and I was just calling to confirm our arrangement-we'll be picking you up, right?'

'Yes the arrangement hasn't changed.'

'Good and Mr. Higarashi please be ready when we come because since I have known you you have never been punctual for anything.'

'Haha don't worry Miss Takahashi I'm already dressed and waiting.'

'I hope so, I have to go now were leaving, my husband is calling me telling me to hurry up and it's the men who are always late…,bye Michael.'

'Bye Elizabeth.'

WITH KGOME

Kagome was heading home after her conversation with Sango. She was jogging along the side walk; it was about minutes to nine and eerily quiet but Kagome was used to this since she had to do it a lot back home coming home from lessons. Kagome could see a couple of boys in the distance but they looked harmless and she though they probably wouldn't follow her since she was jogging but she didn't want to take any chances so she sped up when she was nearing them.

'Hey baby,' one of the guys said as the grabbed her hand when she passed and pulled her back. The other guys just stood there watching her as if it were a fucking show and didn't even bother to help her. Kagome fell back one her bum all while trying to free her other hand. She didn't notice the guys face when he pulled her up to him and turned her around securing her hands so she couldn't move. Kagome could feel his hands tracing her body, first her breasts then they moved down to her stomach fondling with her belly-ring before running his thumb along the rim of her under where…Kagome couldn't take it anymore she started to kick and fidget and it was working the guys grip was loosening, she turned her face around to get a good look at the man but all she noticed was his eyes-they were death black …Kagome turned pale white she was scared she couldn't move anymore. He then whispered in her ears, his breath as cold as ice… 'I like you and I want to fuck you now.'

Kagome's hearth skipped a beat…


End file.
